Digital graphics have been increasingly popular in the modern technology era. With the speed of computing and processing rising exponentially over time, software and hardware developers have been quick to adopt the change to bring high quality digital graphics to consumers.
However, with a multitude of available hardware and software configurations, and with a variety of available application program interfaces, it has been difficult for graphics developers to create digital models that rendered consistently across the several platforms. This problem is accentuated with the widespread adoption of portable computing devices and the plethora of computing choices that these devices bring to the developers.
Paper greeting cards have been popular in the human culture for many decades, perhaps even centuries. The steady development in printing technology also allowed for the paper greeting cards to utilize high quality graphics properties. For example, it is popular to have glitter, foil, and embossing finishes on paper greeting cards. However, it has proven very difficult to reproduce these same physical glitter-like or shimmering finishes in a digital greeting card medium, especially in light of the wide variety of hardware and software platforms available in today's technology market.
Additionally, until now, manipulations of digital graphics have been largely limited to being carried out via software implementations. Portable computing in the modern technology era also provides for portable hardware components, which may be utilized in conjunction with software implementations to impact the creation and rendering of digital graphics.